Ragstone
was a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episodes 35 and 53. When remodeled by Alien Nowar, it became . Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Ragstone A bizarre rock-like alien from space, Ragstone came to Earth for the life force of others. Over time Ragstone started to make a cult of sorts dedicated to bringing him food and even had a building made in his image. Once EYES discovered this strange cult, Shinobu went to investigate only for Ragstone to nearly kill her. After EYES quarantined Ragstone's building from his followers, Shinobu was placed under the alien's control and started to head toward him. Shortly after, Ragstone grew to his true form. When Ragstone amplified his powers to make many more worshipers, Musashi turned into Ultraman Cosmos. Once Cosmos went from Luna to Corona Mode, he stopped Ragstone from using his powers. The battle between Cosmos and Ragstone seemed to be even until the alien creature shrugged off the Naybuster Ray without even a scratch. After this, Cosmos went back into Luna Mode to use the Luna Shootless, restoring everyone's life force and forcing Ragstone to flee Earth in his saucer. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroshi Nagatomo. *Ragstone's roar is reused from the Ultraman Tiga kaiju, Golza. *Ragstone's overall design is a tribute to MSM-04 Acguy from Mobile Suit Gundam. *Ragstone was designed after an American football player, with its fight against Cosmos was emphasized to resemble such sports. Ragstone Mechalator After failing to capture the baby Arados, the Alien Nowar launched Ragstone Mechalator to battle Team EYES. Ultraman Cosmos appeared and battled the cyborg monster but was quickly overpowered by the monster and flying saucer teamwork. Arados used the last of its power to banish Ragstone Mechalator into another space and time, before seeming to finally die from exhaustion. Cosmos furiously destroyed the Alien Nowar spaceship and flew away. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroshi Nagatomo. *In episode 43 of Ultraman Cosmos, the Alien Nowar mentioned that all monsters from their planet died due to the failure of their monster remodeling. Ragstone however came from the same planet and was remodeled on Earth but survived unlike the Earth monsters. It can be presumed that it fled from Planet Nowar sometime before the alien race remodeled all of their planet's kaiju. Data - Mechalator= Ragstone Mechalator :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 75,000 t *Origin: Planet Nowar of the J34 Star System :;Powers and Weapons *Light Bullet: Ragstone Mechalator can fire light bullets from both shoulders. *Enhanced Abilities: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Ragstone. **Hard Head: Ragstone Mechalator's head is covered with iron, making him very durable and can be used for ramming an opponent. **Burrowing: Ragstone Mechalator can burrow underground in a moderate speed. *Resistance: Unlike all Planet Nowar and Earth monsters, Ragstone's body can adapt the metal that used to modify him. Ragstone Mechalator Light Bullet.png|Light Bullet }} Merchandise Toy - Ragstone.png Bandai Ragsrone.jpeg Gallery Ragstone 2.jpg Ragstone 3.jpg Cosmos vs Ragstone.jpg Ragstone 0.jpg Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju